wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Royal Purple
The aura of grace and wealth that surrounds Royal Purple proves to those around him that he is one of the most influential musical artists of his time. There is hardly a soul who doesn't know his name or hasn't heard at least one of his big hits. His provocative stage presence and flashy sense of fashion make him stand out from the crowd, along with his loud way of speaking and his incredible, unique singing voice. history * Born to a well-known hybrid singer, Spectrum. At the time, Spectrum had a famous SeaWing wife named Diatom, who was a fashion designer. It was initially believed that the child was Diatom's. The media was eager to see what kind of dragonet was hidden inside, and they were shocked when he was born with several unusual and un-Pyrrhian features, such as a curly black mane and feathered wings, and unusual peacock feather like frills. * This started a flurry of rumors due to the un-SeaWing like features of the dragonet. It was clear that Spectrum had to be the father due to what RainWing and SeaWing traits were visible, so speculation for his other parent ran rampant. Attention was drawn to him from Camp Gin Chi, an organization dedicated to protecting the offspring of Pyrrhian Kami. As soon as the public caught wind of Gin Chi's involvement, that was all that was talked about. * The pressure eventually got to Spectrum, who then spoke out and claimed the Love Goddess, Ai, was his dragonet's mother. He named him Royal Purple after the brilliant color of his scales. * Many years went by without much buzz. Demikami were old news anyways, and the attention eventually shifted elsewhere. That was until Royal Purple began performing shows known for their spectacular light shows, color, and flamboyant performances. Royal was a hit among young dragons and a terror to dragon parents, who saw him as far too edgy and provocative. * There was no doubting that Royal had incredible singing talent. There was no other dragon at the time with such an extraordinary voice and stage presence. He had a way of using his tribal abilities to enhance the "special effects" of his show, such as displaying different colors and patterns on his phosphors to match the theme or beat of his songs. However, he was most famous for his god-given powers, which he called his "Rainbow Lightning". During the finale song, Royal Purple would draw energy from the excited emotions from the crowd and summon crackling, color changing electricity. The more excited the crowd, the brighter the light show. * After the release of his first album, Controversy, fans were chomping at the bit for more. Royal Purple is continuing his career while fans wait patiently for his next release! personal life * To put it bluntly, Royal had a less than enjoyable home life as a young dragon, despite living a lavish lifestyle alongside his parents and his older half sister, Sixgill. Spectrum was ashamed of his son and of his affair, which eventually let to he and Diatom's bitter and very public divorce. This took a toll on poor Royal, who felt like in order for his father to love him, he needed to stand out. * Royal had a genuine passion and great talent for music and instrument playing abilities. He took up playing many different things such as the piano, violin, and the guitar. The guitar became his favorite to play, of which he was incredibly skilled. His father was far more focused on making his older daughter into a superstar rather than his bastard son. The embittered Royal over time, who eventually gave up his mission to get his father's attention. * The more Spectrum ignored him, the more Royal began to show out. His routines became more and more provocative and his lyrics became more and more obscene. It was a desperate last ditch effort to gain any kind of sideways glance from his father, until he realized the attention he was getting from young dragons across Pyrrhia. Royal began performing small shows around plazas and clubs, shocking older dragons with his flashy performance style. * It wasn't long before Royal rocketed into superstardom, much to the shock of his father. Spectrum was suddenly interested in being a part of Royal's life, but Royal had no interest in spending any time with him. Sixgill was keen to befriend her younger brother, who had been distant their entire lives. However, Royal was equally disinterested in her attempts to approach him, and pushed her away. Royal had always been angered by the attention she got from Spectrum in their youth. This angered Sixgill as well, which started a furious rivalry between the two siblings. They cannot stand each other, and will take every opportunity to sling mud at the other. relationships [[Eversong|'Ophelia']]' '- Royal has a friendly rivalry with the allbrid, who he affectionately calls Evie (based on her stage name, Eversong), and enjoys a comfortable friendship with her. They enjoy sharing ideas for new songs and drawing inspiration from each other. Dragons who are fans of both singers are hoping for a collab, which may not be too far fetched. In private, the two share some subtle romantic undertones that neither is sure how to act on. As is typical of Royal, he is keen on catching her interest and winning her heart. Honor - Friendly banter and flirtatious antics ensue when these two are in the same room. Royal is fully aware that Honor doesn't understand any of his advances or corny pick-up lines. Besides, it's really only a scheme to get his sister's attention. Royal does have a genuine appreciation and friendship with the big hybrid... he just has a weird way of showing it. Aracari - His best girl friend and number one gossip buddy. They are never far behind each other and constantly have new drama for each other. Royal has 100% confidence in Aracari's skills as a singer and dancer, and is a great hype man. The frequent bars together (with Conure) and are always the life of the party. 'Conure '- The adviser and the most responsible of the group, Royal has complete trust in Conure. They rely on each other for support and both enjoy some well-earned down time at the tree house. He has designated Conure as his sober supervisor, but he doesn't really mind. Being sane enough to watch his friends act like idiots while drunk is a great way to spend your night. 'Spectrum '- Royal has an average but good relationship with his father. They don't talk as frequently any more due to Royal's busy schedule. Spectrum doesn't make his own music anymore and retired when Royal made it big, content to let his son steal his spotlight. When Royal does find the time to visit, tea and biscuits is always their favorite thing to do together. 'Ai '- He doesn't really have much of an opinion on his godly mother, having never met her. There are some lingering bitter feelings about her never being present in his life. Spectrum was never good at giving details about her, or how they even met. He's not even sure if he would want to meet her if he was given the chance, because there would be nothing to discuss. Royal doesn't see his kami blood as an advantage, and rather views it as a burden due to the emotional baggage he has to carry with it. CnjyDm1WIAAllDR.jpg|album cover rp chibi lad.png|show outfit rp doodles 2020.jpg|some doodles and quotes Screen Shot 2020-01-17 at 8.21.21 PM.png|anthro again :3c cape:dress:tux rp.png|concert outfit pt. 2, electric boogaloo ara and con.png|back up dancers/singers chibi rp.png|chibi style Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:Males Category:Non-Binary